


How does forever sound to you?

by generally_nice



Series: Author’s faves [2]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Minor Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Minor Shouto Todoroki/Kaminari Denki, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_nice/pseuds/generally_nice
Summary: Soon enough, it was time for his first client. It was a small man, looking to be about his age. The man looked excited, taking a seat across from Katsuki. He held out his hand. “Hello! I’m Denki Kaminari! It’s nice to meet you!”Katsuki shook his hand, smiling. “Nice to meet you too, sir. What will we be writing today?”Katsuki doesn't expect to find romance working for Delta city's largest mail organizer. Yet when Denki becomes his top client, he doesn't know how to feel.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Author’s faves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	How does forever sound to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to aavocado for beta reading!

“Bye, Ma. Can I go now?”

Katsuki’s mother clung to him, tears staining her face. He had a train to catch, there was no time for this. She finally pulled away, looking up to meet his eyes. 

She sniffed, forcing a smile. “Don’t forget about us, come and visit sometime, will you?”

Katsuki nodded, giving her one last hug. He shook his father’s hand, who gave him a tight smile. Katsuki picked up his suitcase, straightening his hat before stepping off the platform, onto the train. This journey would hopefully take him to the city of his dreams.

He missed the other pair of dark red eyes watching him as he disappeared into the distance.  
\----

The train ride was long, but it was much smoother than any cart or wagon that Katsuki had travelled in before. He was wearing his only suit for the occasion, along with his favorite cap to try and cover his untamable hair. He refused to wear a tie, and his mother eventually gave up trying. Every six hours or so, the train stopped in a town, letting people get on and off. He had been awake for twenty hours at that point, and was ready to find the sleeping car.

He stood up, carrying his suitcase. He stopped one of the attendants. “Excuse me miss, can you direct me to the sleeping car?”

She smiled politely at him. “Of course, sir, right this way.”

Katsuki followed her down the train, through the dining car and the quiet car, before entering the sleeping car. “Thank you very much.”

She gave a slight bow before walking away. He stepped into one of the private rooms, sliding the door closed. After setting his suitcase down, he hung up his hat, jacket, and belt, and took off his shoes. He settled into bed, letting the slight rock of the train lull him to sleep.

He awoke just before dawn, watching the sunrise through the small window in his compartment. After a while, he stood and stretched, putting on his belt and shoes. He draped his jacket over his arm, holding his cap and suitcase in the other. Making his way back to the passenger car, he snagged a mug of hot coffee from the dining car.

After he had reclaimed his seat, he pulled out a few sheets of parchment, along with a quill and a pot of ink. With a sip of his coffee, he began to write.

\----

“We are now approaching Delta city. This is the final destination of the trip. All passengers, please prepare to exit the train. Thank you for travelling with us.”

Hearing the announcement, Katsuki packed his things, pulling on his coat and hat. 

Before long, the locomotive pulled to stop, signaling his arrival in Delta. Standing up, he was the first off the train, walking out onto the busy streets of the city.

People moved in every direction, carriages and even a few automobiles fighting for space on the cobbled roads. Katsuki pulled out his map from his coat pocket, looking at the route he had outlined before the trip. It was thirteen blocks to his destination. Easy peasy.

\----

“And you are?” The receptionist looked up at him boredly.

He tipped his hat. “Katsuki Bakugou, miss. I’m here to see Mr. Aizawa for the writing job.”

She handed him a slip of paper. “Okay, Mr. Bakugou. Third floor, fourth door to your left. You can’t miss it.”

Katsuki gave her a slight bow. “Thank you!” He struggled to contain his excitement as he made his way to the office where he would be hopefully employed. 

He reached the correct door in no time, knocking lightly.

A muffled voice came from inside. “Come in.”

He entered the room to see a tired looking man with long black hair sitting behind a large desk littered with papers and discarded pens. Katsuki had never seen an actual pen before, they were almost magic, with nearly limitless amounts of ink stored inside so you never had to dip.

The man gestured for Katsuki to sit in the chair in front of him, holding out his hand. “Shota Aizawa.”

Katsuki shook it, sitting down. “Katsuki Bakugou, sir.”

Shota nodded, flipping through a few of the papers on his desk. “I understand that you want to be one of my writers.”

Katsuki nodded. Shota held out a blank piece of paper and one of the pens. “I want you to write a letter for me. Address it to my son, Hitoshi.”

Katsuki eagerly took the materials, writing at the top in his looping script _For my son, Hitoshi. ___

____

Shota watched, apparently pleased with what he was doing. “I would like you to tell him about how well business here is doing. And please come visit soon; your father is killing me. Ask him how he’s doing, and how his courtship is going. I would like to meet my future son in law soon, please. Oh yeah, tell him me and Hizashi love him to death.”

__Katsuki had been frantically writing as the man spoke, and the letter ended up good in his opinion._ _

Shota looked at him. “Read it.” Katsuki cleared his throat. “For my son, Hitoshi. I sincerely hope you’ve been doing well. Business has been great, though it’s not quite the same as it was when you were here. Please do try and come visit your dear old dad soon, your father is driving me mad without you here as the mediator. How are things with your courtship? Why don’t you speed it up a little; I’d like to meet my future son in law soon, please. Me and your father love you very much, never forget that. With love, Dad.”

____

He held out the letter to Shota, who took it, impressed. “Your penmanship and grammatical skills are excellent. You were also able to read what I wanted to say perfectly, it was almost like you were reading my mind. If you can do this every time, I think it would be great to have you. What do you say, Mr. Bakugou?”

____

Katsuki beamed, shaking his hand once more. “I’d be honored, sir. Thank you so much. I won’t let you down."

____

\----

____

Katsuki was led to a room. His room. He took a bath and brushed his teeth before going to bed, excited for what the next day would bring.

____

He woke up bright and early out of habit, getting ready quickly for work. He was escorted to a room with many cubicles, some occupied. He was shown to an empty one. That would be his workstation.

____

Soon enough, it was time for his first client. It was a small man, looking to be about his age. The man looked excited, taking a seat across from Katsuki. He held out his hand. “Hello! I’m Denki Kaminari! It’s nice to meet you!”

____

__Katsuki shook his hand, smiling. “Nice to meet you too, sir. What will we be writing today?”_ _

____

__Denki smiled wider. “I would like you to write a letter to my dear friend Kyouka. Please address it, ‘to an aspiring musician’.”_ _

____

__Katsuki nodded._ _

____

__Katsuki looked at Denki expectantly, and the smaller man continued. “Tell her hello first. Ah, ask how her tour is going. Oh, and even if it’s not going great, I believe in her! Has she met anyone interesting along the way? Any love life developments? I want her to tell me everything, and write as soon as she gets this. Oh yeah! Ask if she finally got that haircut that she had been wanting, and if so include a photograph with her letter to me! Tell her to come home soon because we miss her! Sign it with my name.”_ _

____

__Katsuki finished scribing with a flourish, nodding at Denki, who grinned. “Can you read it for me?”_ _

____

__Katsuki nodded again. “To my favorite aspiring musician. Hello dear! I assume that your tour is going well! Even if it’s not everything you could ever want, because you know you deserve that, just remember that I believe in you, and think that you’re an excellent artist. Have you met anyone interesting on your trip? Anyone special? Tell me all the details! Write me back as soon as you get this please! I would really enjoy hearing from you. Have you finally gotten that haircut? Send a photograph! Please come home to visit soon, we all miss you terribly. Best of luck on the rest of your tour! Love from, Denki.”_ _

____

__Denki was elated. “That’s perfect! Thank you so much! I’ll be sure to recommend you to my friends! Here’s your money!”_ _

____

__Katsuki accepted the payment, handing him the letter. “Thank you for your business. I hope your friend is doing well.”_ _

____

__Denki smiled again before he left, and Katsuki wished that he had stayed, though he wasn’t sure why._ _

____

__\----_ _

____

__His next client intrigued him. It was a tall man with two toned hair and a scar on his left side. He took a seat across from Katsuki. “Hello. My name is Shouto Todoroki. I would like to write a love letter today.”_ _

____

__

____

__He didn’t stutter or blush as he said that, and Katsuki was impressed by his amount of self control._ _

____

__Shouto started talking, right to the point. “Please address it to ‘my love’. I want him to know how much I adore him, how much he lights up my days. How beautiful he is, even if he refuses to believe it. How cute he is when he’s frustrated, or embarrassed, or really any emotion. Tell him that his golden eyes are the highlight of my day, and he couldn’t be more perfect. If he were to accept my courtship, I would be honored. Sign with my name.”_ _

____

__Katsuki finished writing. “All done. Would you like me to read it?”_ _

____

__Shouto nodded, and Katsuki skimmed his work, feeling a little embarrassed. The man had almost perfectly described his previous client. He was a little jealous, to be perfectly honest. Shoto seemed wealthy, and a good man, so who was he to want to court Denki when the blond had much better options at his fingertips?_ _

____

__Katsuki shook off the train of thought, clearing his throat. “For my love. I truly adore you, seeing you makes my days so much brighter than they are without you. You are so beautiful, and I hope you come to accept it one day, because it’s true. Whenever I see you, how undeniably cute you are expressing any emotion flusters me to no end. Your big, golden eyes are the highlight of my day, the sun cowers when it sees how they glow, far brighter than any star. I am astounded by your perfection, and if you were to accept my courtship, I would be highly honored that you considered me. With love, Shouto Todoroki.”_ _

____

__Shouto took the letter from Katsuki, regarding it gently. He set Katsuki’s money down before leaving without saying another word._ _

____

__\----_ _

____

__Katsuki didn’t have any more clients after that, so he went on a delivery run. It was nice to be able to explore and get to know the city he was now calling home. He was grateful that he had learned to read and write, because it was a skill that not many had, but most needed at one point._ _

____

__The next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Denki had scheduled another appointment with him. The smaller blond walked in completely red, clutching a piece of paper as if his life depended on it. After sitting down, shaking, he met Katsuki’s eyes._ _

____

__His voice was extremely quiet as he spoke. “Did you write this?”_ _

____

__He held up the letter. It was the one from Shouto. Katsuki nodded, his heart sinking. Denki would probably accept courtship, and was having him write a letter to Shouto about it._ _

____

__Denki sighed. “I would like to write Mr. Todoroki a letter. Please address it that way. Tell him that I am very sorry, but I cannot accept his courtship. I do not feel attracted to him that way, please let him down gently. Tell him it’s not his fault, but I am interested in another.” Denki blushed, looking away from Katsuki._ _

____

__He coughed, continuing. “Just sign it with my name, and deepest apologies.”_ _

____

__Katsuki was in shock as he wrote out the letter. So Denki had a courtship in mind? Katsuki couldn’t help but hope that it was himself. Shaking off the impossible thought, he read the letter. “Mr. Todoroki. I am deeply sorry to disappoint you with this letter. You see, I cannot accept your courtship. I am honored that you would even consider courting me, however I do not feel any attraction to you in that matter. It has nothing to do with you, you are a lovely person. I am interested in another, but I hope that we can still be friends. Once again, my deepest apologies. Denki Kaminari.”_ _

____

__Denki sniffed, looking down as he wiped his eyes. “I feel awful for doing this. I’m sure my family would be pleased if I had married him, but I have no desire to. Does that make me a bad person, Mr. Bakugou?”_ _

____

__Katsuki shook his head. “Not at all. It is unfortunate for Mr. Todoroki, but you cannot force love. Arranged marriages are archaic, by the way. Your parents have no right to decide your relationship for you.”_ _

____

__Denki nodded, taking the letter and placing the payment on the table. “Thank you, Mr. Bakugou. I hope the next time I see you I have a happier letter to write.”_ _

____

__Katsuki smiled as he left. A messenger came to give him a letter of his own. It was from home._ _

____

____Katsuki,  
I hope that this letter finds you in good will. I sent it a week before you left, so it will reach you soon after you arrive in Delta. I miss you already, I always enjoy your company. I wanted to tell you something that I was unable to when you were still here. I am deeply in love with you, and I would like to court you. I’ll travel all the way to Delta city if it means I can make you mine. I am not one with words, so it is difficult to express my feelings for you on paper. I hope you reciprocate my feelings. If you don’t, I understand. I would love to see you sometime soon. The tiger lilies are in full bloom. Happy Birthday.  
With all of my heart, Eijirou. _ ____ _ __

____Katsuki was at a loss for words. Eijirou, his closest friend since they were in diapers, wanted to court him? Katsuki didn’t want to hurt him. He hated it when Eijirou was sad. How was he supposed to reply to this? He might just have to have a letter written for him. He had learned of the most requested writer late yesterday. Maybe he would go to her. He had a lull in clients, perhaps she was free._ _ _ _

____Yes. He would go to her._ _ _ _

____

____He went over to the receptionist. “Excuse me, is Ms. Uraraka available now?”_ _ _ _

____

____The receptionist looked up. “It’s your lucky day, she has no appointments for the next hour. Go on up.”_ _ _ _

____

____Katsuki thanked her, before practically running to the girl’s cubicle._ _ _ _

____

____“Um, Ms. Uraraka? Do you have a moment to write a letter?”_ _ _ _

____

____She smiled at him, gesturing to the seat across from her. “Of course! Please call me Ochako. What would you like me to write?”_ _ _ _

____

____Relieved, he sat. Eijirou’s letter was suffering in his grasp, the paper crushed into a ball. He smoothed it out as best as he could. “I would like to write a letter home, to my close friend. Please address it to Eijirou.”_ _ _ _

____

____Ochako nodded, and Katsuki started speaking._ _ _ _

____

____\----_ _ _ _

____

____Katsuki looked at the letter one last time._ _ _ _

____

______Eijirou,  
I already miss you, and I have been here only two days. Have the tiger lillies begun to bloom? How are Ma and Pa? I really hope to see you soon. Write back when you get this.  
Your dear friend, Katsuki. _ ____ _ _ _ __

____

______God he was a wimp. He had decided to pretend to never see Eijirou’s confession, rather than manning up and doing the right thing. He honestly felt guiltier doing that, but there was no way that he could hurt Eijirou like that yet._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He put the letter into an envelope, sealing and addressing it. He looked at the other letter on his desk, debating whether or not to mail it. He made a decision._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Later that night, he put two envelopes into his mailbox._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______\----_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______To his delight, he had Denki again the next day as well. “Mr. Bakugou! I received a wonderful letter yesterday! I would like your help to reply!”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Denki sat down in front of Katsuki, who smiled despite himself. “That’s wonderful. What would you like to express?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Denki beamed even wider. “Address it to ‘my admirer’. I am intrigued by the note. The use of words remind me of someone else I know, isn’t that crazy? I really hope that this person is them. I want to know more first. What’s their favorite color? Favorite pastime? Ooh, I know. Favorite flower! Mine is tiger lilies. They’re so beautiful. I hope they write back soon. I am hopeful for this relationship.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Katsuki finished writing. Denki had a dreamy expression on his face. Katsuki started reading. “To my admirer. Your note deeply intrigues me. Your eloquent use of words reminds me of someone I regard fondly. A coincidence? Perhaps you are them. Would you mind telling me about yourself? What is your most favorite color? How about your favorite pastime? Favorite flower? My personal preference is tiger lilies. They are so beautiful, yet fierce. The person that you remind me of resembles the lily in some ways. I would love it if you wrote back soon. I am hopeful for what this could become. Love, the one you admire.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Denki gaped at him. “That’s perfect! You are definitely a mind reader, Mr. Bakugou! I barely spoke yet you wrote all that! Thank you ever so much!”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Katsuki smiled. “It’s my pleasure. I hope everything works out for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Denki smiled, placing his payment on Katsuki’s desk. “So do I. I hope to see you again soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______That night, Katsuki found a letter addressed to him in his mailbox. It was written in his own looping script, signed, _The one you admire _.___ _ _ _ _ _

____

________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Katsuki sat across from Denki once again the next day, a small grin playing at his lips. Denki held the second letter in his hand, absolutely elated. “They want to know more about me! This is so exciting!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Katsuki prepared his pen. “What would you like to write today, Mr. Kaminari?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Denki was beaming. “Uh, okay! Address it to Tiger Lily. Ask them if they got my Peter Pan reference! I loved that novel. I had one of my servants read it to me; it was very captivating. Tell them that I adore the color navy blue. It reminds me of the sea. Not the tropical kind, the northern kind. My favorite pastime is meeting new people! I love to go out in the city on my horse and just talk to people. I wonder if they are also an extrovert? They must be close if my letters arrive so quickly. Ask them if they are employed, just out of curiosity. Also if they see me every day, I wonder if I also see them. Sign it Your Light, because comparing me to the northern lights made me feel extremely loved. That’s all! Let’s hear it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Katsuki was now sure that Denki couldn’t read. Maybe someday he would teach him how. “Tiger Lily, I am overjoyed that you replied! Did you read the novel _Peter Pan _? I really enjoyed it. You remind me of Tiger Lily, so that’s what I shall call you until you reveal your name. I am flattered that you would like to know more about me as well. My favorite color is navy blue, so dark that it’s almost black. It reminds me of the northern sea, how untamed and dangerous it excites me. It sounds silly when said out loud, hopefully not too silly though. In my freetime, I ride around the city and meet new people. Everyone has a story, and I have made it my mission to learn about as many as I can. It’s a great way to expand your cultural knowledge, you know. Are you an extrovert, or more of a quiet type? Either way, I think you’re great. As we exchange letters daily, you must be close by. I like thinking about that. Did I see you today? Did you see me? I feel appreciated being compared to the northern lights. Love, Your Light.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki had actual tears in his eyes. “You are such an incredible writer, Mr. Bakugou. I don’t know what I would do without you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki smiled softly at him. “It is my job to write the customers true feelings in the letter. I am glad that my writing is satisfactory.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki clutched the letter, handing Katsuki his payment before rushing away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Perhaps Katsuki would let this go on a little longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________After a few weeks of this, Denki seemed exasperated. “They use a typewriter, so I have no chance of guessing their identity from the penmanship! I’ll send this one out now, thanks again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Once he was gone, Katsuki checked his schedule. He had no other appointments for the day, so he decided to go on a walk. He found himself drifting in the direction of the train station. He arrived, watching people enter and exit. No one in particular caught his eye until he spotted a familiar head of bright red hair. Eijirou beamed when he saw Katsuki, walking over to where the blond was standing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Hey Tsuki! I came to visit you once I got your letter. Also, this is for you! I rewrote it because I don’t think you got it!” Eijirou handed him a letter. Katsuki forced a smile as he accepted it. “Thanks. I’m glad you’re here. You can stay with me if you like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou smiled wider. “Really? Thanks!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki led his friend through the city, back to his office. They went up four flights of stairs before reaching the dorms. “Here’s my room. Sorry, it’s kind of small. I was actually on a walk when I ran into you. If you aren’t too tired from travelling, would you like to join me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou set down his bag, nodding eagerly. “Of course! I’d love to see the city!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki navigated the crowded streets, Eijirou in tow. The redhead gaped at almost everything he saw, Katsuki staying mostly silent as he rambled on. The guilt was suffocating him slowly, and he didn’t know how much longer he would last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Hey! Mr. Bakugou!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki looked up in surprise. Denki was sitting on an elegant black horse, waving excitedly to him. Katsuki brightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou noticed his reaction. “Do you know him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He sounded slightly sad. Katsuki smiled at him. “Yes, that’s Denki Kaminari. He is my number one client at work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________The words seemed to reassure Eijirou of something, and the two stepped closer to Denki. “Learn anything interesting today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________For a minute, Denki was silent, shock written on his face. Katsuki cursed, sure he had accidentally revealed himself. Then Denki shook his head. “Sorry, I forgot that you had written the letters! Of course you would know about that. Yes, I actually met a woman all the way from Ibarea today! She said that some people there still have magic, can you believe that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki felt his mood improving as he spoke. “That is indeed, interesting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou looked between them nervously. “What were you thinking after Katsuki asked that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki smiled. “Well, someone’s been writing me love letters. For a moment, I thought it was Mr. Bakugou because the only person I had told my little hobby was that person. Except I also told Mr. Bakugou, as he writes the letters.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou frowned. “What do you mean? What is your job, Katsuki?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki turned to him, still smiling. “I help people turn feelings into letters that can express those feelings. I also read letters for people who can’t, though I do that much less than writing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki nodded. “He’s really good with words. I can’t write, so I am glad that the business he works for is in commision.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki smiled fondly at him. Eijirou noticed. “That’s an interesting job. So, what kinds of things does this secret admirer tell you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki blushed. “They said that they loved tiger lilies, just like I do. They also said that their favorite color was orange. Not the bright kind, like the sunset. They told me that I remind them of the northern lights. I really enjoy the letters. Oh yeah, they said that in their freetime they take long walks through the woods. Well, they said that they used to do that. There are no woods where they are now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou turned to Katsuki, a pained smile on his face. “This person sounds wonderful. I hope you find them soon. Katsuki, I think I may go home today. Sorry for leaving so fast.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki hugged him, the guilt returning like a swiftly approaching storm cloud. He whispered. “I’m sorry, Ei. I’m really sorry. I hope we can still be friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou wiped his eyes, nodding. “Yeah, of course. So you did get the letter. Well, it was nice seeing you. Bye.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eijirou walked away, his shoulders sagging. Denki watched him curiously. “Is he alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki shook his head. “I really doubt that he is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki didn’t see Denki the next day. He knew why, he was the cause of it. He didn’t send his letter. He really was a piece of shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Hello. What would you like to write today?” Katsuki met the gaze of a woman of average height, with cropped violet hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________She took a seat, giving Katsuki a small smile. “I’d like to write my friend Denki a letter. I don’t want him to know I’m back just yet. Make it sound like I’m somewhere far away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki nodded, his heart sinking at the mention of Denki. “Alright. Go ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________The woman cleared her throat. “Address it to Denki. I was just recently in Glacia, actually. It was very cold there. My instruments took quite the beating. I have a surprise for him, and make sure that he’s intrigued by it. No way I’m telling that little gossip about my love life. Ask him about his. I want all the details. Last time I got a letter from him, there was nothing interesting. I appreciated the gift he sent though. It made the journey much better. Sign it with my name. Kyouka Jirou.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki froze, his pen hovering over the page. With a slight grin, he signed the letter with a flourish. “Alright Ms. Jirou. Would you like me to read it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Kyouka shook her head, taking the paper from him. After looking it over, she smiled at him. “Thanks. No wonder you were recommended. You’re an excellent writer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki shook her hand as she set down his payment. “Thank you. I hope that Mr. Kaminari is as surprised as you hope.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Kyouka looked at him strangely. “I never told you Denki’s last name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki choked on air. Whoops. “Ah, he’s my most frequent customer, you see. Recieves quite a lot of mail. Recently it’s been love letters from a secret admirer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Kyouka grinned devilishly. “Oh really? I must be going then. I hope to see you again soon, Mr. Bakugou!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He waved as she exited, preparing his workstation for his next client. It was a man with shoulder length black hair, of average height. The man looked nervous as he sat down. “Uh, hello Mr. Bakugou. Hanta Sero.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He shook Katsuki’s hand. Katsuki nodded at him. “Pleasure to meet you. What will we be writing today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Hanta looked flustered. “Well, I’d like to write a l-love letter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki did not like where this was going. “Alright. To whom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Hanta blushed a deep scarlet, looking down. “Sir Denki Kaminari.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Sheesh, that boy had a lot of suitors. Katsuki debated letting him down gently. It was probably for the best. “Sir, I am not sure if you were aware of this, but Mr. Kaminari is being courted as of recently.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Hanta’s face fell. “Oh, really? I wasn’t told this. Okay. Thanks for saving me the embarrassment, Mr. Bakugou.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He got up, eyes sad. Katsuki watched as he left the office space, his posture defeated. Katsuki felt kind of bad for the guy. If only all of these suitors could fall in love with someone who wasn’t already in love with Katsuki. Then there wouldn’t be a problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki stared at the ceiling of his dorm. His brain felt foggy with guilt and regret. All of Denki’s suitors seemed way better equipped to the high class blond, nothing like the rough and tumble poor boy from the country. Katsuki groaned, dragging his fingers down his face. Maybe coming here was a mistake. There would be a few less broken hearts around if he had simply stayed home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He wondered who Denki would’ve ended up with if Katsuki hadn’t fallen for him. If Denki hadn’t fallen just as hard. Maybe Katsuki should end it. Denki would eventually regret a relationship with him anyway. Katsuki was an insufferable jerk, loud and brash. No proper gentleman would want to be anywhere near someone like him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki slid out of bed, taking a seat at his desk. He began to write, the keys of the typewriter clicking away, deep into the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Mr. Bakugou!” Denki burst into his office, eyes red from crying. Trails made by violent tears streaked his cheeks. Anguish was written deeply into his golden irises, piercing Katsuki’s heart. Why is it that everything he did always end up doing more bad than good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“You look upset, Mr. Kaminari. What happened?” Katsuki kept his tone even, any emotion peeking through would expose him for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki flopped down across from him, burying his face in his hands. Katsuki thought he looked like he could use a hug, but it certainly wasn’t his place to give one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki sniffled, curling in on himself. “Tiger Lily said that they were ending it. I really liked them, Mr. Bakugou. I wanted to meet them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________His small frame shook as he dissolved into sobs. Katsuki wanted to scream, let him know that it was him. He was Tiger Lily! He was right here! But Katsuki would never do that. This was for Denki’s own good. “I’m sorry to hear that. What are you going to do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki’s voice was quiet when he spoke, barely a whisper. “I want to write them a letter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________That is not what Katsuki was expecting. “Okay. You can begin whenever you’re ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki nodded, sitting up. “Okay. For my Tiger Lily. I want to know why they’re giving up on me! Am I too clingy? Annoying? I’ve been told both. Their words bring me so much joy, I wish they knew. If it’s anything I did, I need to know. I really care about them, Mr. Bakugou. I didn’t want it to end. I never wanted it to end.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Denki collapsed onto the table, letting his tears flow freely. Katsuki finished writing, signing the letter with a flourish. He folded it up, sliding it under Denki’s arm. Denki looked at him curiously as he walked briskly from the cubicle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Wait! Mr. Bakugou! What did you write? Hey!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki ignored his calls, rushing to his dorm. He had other appointments that day, but he would have them all postponed. What had he done?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Mr. Bakugou, you can’t hide in there forever. Also stop ignoring your mail. It’s overflowing. I could fire you for this, you know.” Shouta’s voice sounded distant through the door of his dorm. Katsuki ran a hand through his hair before standing up slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He trudged to the door, opening it a crack. “Fire me then. I have nothing else to lose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Shouta frowned. “Insolent boy. If you don’t come out of there and get your ass to work, I will send Mr. Kaminari up personally. I’m sure you’d not prefer that method. Did you know that that boy has come seven times in the last three days to check if you’re back at work? He’s sent dozens of letters. If you plan on rejecting him, let him down gently, will you? He’s a good kid, it hurts me to see him so distressed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Katsuki banged his head against the wall. “I am a terrible person. I’m a terrible person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Shouta sighed heavily. “Stop with the pity party and be back in the writing room in ten minutes, or else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Needless to say, Katsuki was in the writing room ten minutes later, a stack of unopened mail in front of him. He picked up the first one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________Mr. Bakugou,  
Why did you run away? I need to talk with you. Please come to work soon.  
Denki Kaminari _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____

____________He cringed, opening the next one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________Mr. Bakugou,  
I came back again today. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me.  
Denki Kaminari _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____

______________Katsuki was scared to read the rest. He picked up the next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Mr. Bakugou,  
Please just answer me. Please.  
Denki Kaminari _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____

________________That’s how most of the letters were. At one point, Katsuki felt the sense that he was being watched, and looked up, his own eyes red from the tears that refused to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________It was Denki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Katsuki held open his arms, and Denki ran to him. His slight frame fit perfectly in Katsuki’s grasp, Denki’s own arms slung around Katsuki’s neck. “I love you, Tiger Lily.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________The tears finally fell, and Katsuki buried his face into Denki’s shoulder. “I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Tsuki! Katsuki, you’re going to be late for work!” Denki’s voice rang through the apartment from the kitchen, the sound music to Katsuki’s ears. Katsuki looked at the framed letter on the wall one last time before exiting the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________________Denki,  
I never want it to end, either. How does forever sound to you?  
Love, Katsuki, your Tiger Lily _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yeah. This isn't what I promised either. I swear, that one is on it's way! I really want it to be good for you guys, that's why it's taking so long!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece, I haven't written that much fluff in some time, it was a nice break from angst. Don't worry, the next one I have on the way to keep you guys occupied whilst I work on the big project will be angsty. I had a lot of fun writing this ship, so maybe more in the future! As always, ship requests are welcome in the comments!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this one shot!
> 
> Much love, Nice


End file.
